


Dreams Come True

by wendibird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/pseuds/wendibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a recurring dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything, everyone, and everyplace in the Potterverse. I make no money in here. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta snapeisthebest, she betas all my stuff. She makes my tense make sense. 
> 
> There is a situation with dubious consent at the beginning.
> 
> I hope you like this one. Please let me know. W^^

Dreams Come True

 

Draco smiled in his sleep and moaned; he was having the dream again. For the last two weeks, every other night a phantom visited him in his dreams. In his dream he felt someone sit on the bed next to him. Fingertips lightly brushing his cheek, he leaned into the caress. The barely there kiss placed tenderly on his lips. 

"Draco" the whisper was drawn out into a soft moan.   
"Mmmmm" was all he the reply he gave the lover of his dreams, the cat in the cream smile again touching his face.

The fingertips pushed the hair away from Draco's forehead, another tender kiss placed where the hair had lain. "Oh Draco" the voice whispered again. 

The covers were pulled from him gently; a deep throaty moan surrounded him. "Gods, Draco, you are beautiful." Draco heard the words he knew would never be spoken to him in real life by the man of his dreams. 

He had gone to bed in less than usual tonight as it seemed what he actually wore to bed was what had to be contended with in his dreams; tonight it was only a pair of boxer briefs. Draco could feel his erection pressing against the fabric of the shorts. 'Please don't wake up.' He thought to himself. 

He shivered as hands lightly caressed down the sides of his hips and midway down his thighs. The hands traveled back to his hips cupping them while thumbs played with the elastic of his small clothes, momentarily. He gasped when a hot, wet tongue circled his left nipple, which caused both to harden in to firm little nubs; his cock jumped at the contact. The hand on his right hip journeyed to his now moistened nipple to pull and twist it that had caused a whimper to escape him. Meanwhile, the mouth suckled and nibbled the left, as the hand on the left hip lightly caressed up and down his side and to his mid thigh as before. Draco thrust his hips into the air "Please" he whispered breathlessly. 

A soft chuckle was all the answer he received, as the mouth claimed his. The phantom's teeth nibbling his bottom lip the tongue, pressed against the seam of his mouth, demanded entrance. Draco allowed that entrance, his own tongue fought to take control of the kiss. The other's tongue touched the roof of his mouth and he felt a shiver travel through his body. He softened the kiss; not as desperate but, as passionate, he moaned into the phantom mouth. He wanted to look into the eyes of the man he knew he was dreaming of, but he was afraid if he opened his eyes, even in the dream, he would awake.

Dreams were the only way he would ever have this man and he was going to get all of him he could, maybe tonight would be the night when it would be more than it had been. 'It's my dream, I should be able to decide what happens, right?' he thought to himself as he reached up to cup the face above him. 

The head turned as a soft kiss was placed on the palm of Draco's left hand. The head then lowered to the side of Draco's neck, trailing kisses from his jaw bone to the collarbone where a sharp love bite was given, causing his cock to twitch again and the shiver to return.   
"Merlin, please touch me."

"I am touching you, my love. And I'm definitely not Merlin." Again that soft chuckle, as his lover placed himself between Draco's opened legs. Draco was pushed nearly over the edge as he felt the bare skin and soft hair of the other's legs. He was sure he was the best dreamer who ever dreamed. 

The trail of kisses traveled down to his nipples again, the tongue circled each in its turn; then followed the path already there down the abdomen to just above the boxers. The face raised a bit, just enough to not be touching his skin but close enough that hot breath was felt, even through the thin material. Draco whimpered. That chuckle answered him yet again. 

Then he felt those wonderful fingers gently brushing the inside of his thighs from just under the knee caps to the sensitive spot where his leg joined his groin; the touch then trailed just under the legs of the boxer briefs, careful to not touch his sack or rock hard member. Draco was sure he wasn't going to get any further than this in tonight's dream, he trembled, the electric sensations nearly made him release right then. He continued to thrust his hips into the air as his hand sought out the thick hair of the man over him. His whimper was joined by soft mewling sounds and deep moans. 

"I think you have too many clothes on." The beloved voice whispered as a finger slide under the elastic of his shorts. He felt the hair brush his lower abdomen as teeth gripped the elastic and tugged down, they caught on his nearly bursting cock. The underwear was barely pulled up and over the erection, the cool air causing Draco's entire body to be covered in gooseflesh. The piece of clothing was pulled off of him and discarded to who knew where. 

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when that glorious tongue gently touched the little slit and lapped at the precum. He thrust his hips even harder, making more of the sensuous sounds of frustration. The tongue slowly strolled down the length of his cock from tip to root, working around until no part of it was left dry. One arm was under Draco's right leg the hand resting on his hip bone, while the other hand caressed his sack, first one jewel and then the other. Once the entire member had been licked, the tongue went back to the head, again tasting the nectar there, and then slowly taking the head into the mouth. 

Draco squealed and grabbed handfuls of the thick dark hair trying to push the mouth further down while he tried to thrust his hips into the hot, wet mouth. The hand on his hip prevented his thrusts. 

The mouth traveled ever so excruciatingly slow down the shaft, the sinful tongue followed the course of the vein underneath. Again, Draco tried to push the head further down and his hips up, but was again foiled by the firm grip on his hip. He growled in frustration. The other man chuckled again, which caused Draco to feel the tightening in his lower stomach and balls; that usually meant climax was imminent. Fingers were wrapped around the base of his cock, causing his release to be delayed. 

"Not yet, love. I'm not finished with you." The voice said throatily around him.

"Please, I can't stand it! I'm going to die of ecstasy. Please!" he begged.

His only answer was the mouth closing, the tongue pressing against the love vein, and the sudden suction. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of the other mans throat, the man swallowed. Draco tried again to thrust into the mouth, and was successful. He moaned and started to fuck the mouth with an abandonment that would make a seasoned whore blush. He grasped the thick hair of the other man as he pushed his head down. It only took a few strokes before the white light flashed in his head and he finally was able find release; crying out the name he had been able to hold back each time before. Draco hoped he had not called out aloud, if the other inhabitants of the house heard he would never hear the end of it. No one doubted his loyalty to the light, but they did like to give him a hard time. He supposed it was carry over from when they were in school together at Hogwarts. The other man milked him until he was completely spent. 

"You called my name tonight, have you known it was me all along?" The voice filled with passion asked him.  
Draco's heart jumped to his throat, his stomach turned somersaults. His eyes flew open, as he realized for the first time that this was no dream. "Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" 

Harry smiled "I should think that's rather obvious, Malfoy, I just finished giving you the best blow job you have ever had." He chuckled that chuckle. 

"Merlin, I thought it was a dream, I thought it was a dream. I guess you will have a great laugh at my expense now. I will never hear the end of it will I?" 

"Draco, hey, calm down." Harry told the man still lying beneath him. "I'm the one who gave you the b.j. No one knows I'm here but you and me. Please listen." He pleaded as the pale young man sat up and made to get off of the bed. 

"Draco, I'm sorry. I've been sneaking peaks of you sleeping almost since you came here; you always leave the door ajar and I stand in the hallway and watch you without really invading your privacy. Then, a couple of weeks ago I was nearly caught, when the twins came along. I figured I could stand there and let them see me or I could step into the room and push the door to until they passed and no one would be the wiser. I knew I could never tell you how I've felt, 'cause you don't like me." He shrugged and gave a small smile to the other man. 

"Anyway, I stepped in and closed the door. I stood there a minute; you are angelic when you sleep especially with moonbeams falling on you from the window. I'm not really sure what happened, I was standing there looking at you and I thought 'What if I kissed him, just a little peck.' I knew it would be the only chance I would ever have to taste those beautiful lips, so I decided I would; and when I did, you kissed me back and pulled me to you. That was the most arousing kiss I had ever had up until that point. You didn't scream at me or anything, so I knew you must be asleep, dreaming of someone else. I admit I took advantage of the situation, we kissed for about fifteen minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore and had to leave to go wank off in a cold shower. The next night, I only stayed outside of you room for a few minutes before I had to feel those lips again. You are very addictive, Draco. You responded more and more positively. I went along with it, I know I shouldn't have. But, I convinced myself I was helping you relieve stress and all. The truth is, I am so taken with you I would do almost anything to be close to you. I wouldn't do more than kiss you" He smiled again "pretty much all of you, and give you blow jobs. I would not violate you. I know you are straight, and even if you weren't you wouldn't want me. I know I have no right to ask it, but please forgive me, I promise I never did more than I did tonight." He had gathered enough courage; he was a Gryffindor after all, to look up at the other man's face. 

Draco was glaring at Harry, he wasn't thrilled that Harry had snuck in his room and taken advantage of him. He did always leave his door opened just a little, it was something he had always done. He trusted the members of the order. If he was honest with himself; he knew he had known all along that it really wasn't a dream all those nights. He was just too afraid of what would happen if he let the other man know he knew. He wanted Harry and would take him how he could get him. He smirked to himself, 'but he doesn't have to know that right away, he's awfully handsome when he is chagrined.'

"Har-Potter, I can't believe you took advantage of me like that! You are supposed to be the Golden Boy." He paused for effect, watching Harry squirm. "I don't know what to do about this whole thing; do I tell the other members? What do you think I should do? How should you be punished?" 

Harry felt his heart was breaking. He truly was in love with the other man and now, had hurt him. He didn't know how he could live with that. He had hoped that somehow, someway, Draco would want him too. When he heard his name fall from the mouth he adored when Draco climaxed he was sure he had been right, but apparently not. "I don't know Draco, whatever you want." Tears were beginning to gather in his eyes. 'Dammit you big baby, don't cry in front of him now, haven't you humiliated yourself enough tonight.' He scolded himself. 

Draco watched Harry's face as a number of emotions flashed across it. The last being despair, when he saw the tears building up he could bear it no longer. He leaned forward and put his arms around the other man; he shivered at the feel of skin on skin. "Oh, Harry. No, don't. Its okay, I think I knew all along. Please. I was just giving you a hard time, please. I'm not angry, really. These last two weeks, I have barely been able to wait to get to bed and 'dream'. I am not only gay, but you are the man I want. I have wanted you for nearly as long as I can remember, Harry. It's why I was such a shit to you, you rejected me as a friend and I knew you would never accept me as a boyfriend or lover. I thought you liked girls, what with Cho and Ginny."

"I do like girls as friends, I just never felt about them as I did about guys, especially you. I thought you were definitely off limits, your father being a Deatheater and all. You have no idea how many nights I wanked off looking at pictures of you, or just imagining you with me." 

Draco leaned forward and brushed Harry's ear with his lips as he whispered "You don't have to imagine being with me anymore. And you certainly don't have to wank. Although, I might like to see sometime." He then traced the curve of Harry's ear with his tongue. He felt the other man shiver. 

"Draco, please don't do that. I know I deserve to be teased, but please don't. I'm not sure I could stop, and I'm still not sure you really want me." 

"Gods, Gryffindor. I am not a tease! I have not asked you to stop yet have I? You have left me very frustrated, Harry Potter, and I just told you that I want you, and have for ages. Does this not tell you how much I want you?" He gently took Harry's face in his hands and kissed Harry's forehead, then his left cheek, then his right, the center of the chin was next, he then touched his lips to Harry's bottom lip. Harry moaned as Draco deepened the kiss. They already sat face to face on the bed; Draco moved his legs so that they straddled the other man's. They gently held each other, their fingers lightly tracing the back of the other; the two kissed as if the only oxygen they would be able to breathe was from the lips of the other. 

When they finally were convinced that this was not the case, they came up for air; Draco told his lover "Harry, please make love to me. Not just like we have, I want you inside me." His voice trembling.   
Harry looked down into the face of the man he had loved for so long "Draco, really? No holding back? I want you so badly, but only if you really want it." 

"I said I want you inside me, I mean it. Stop overanalyzing everything."

"Sorry, I just want you happy; I want you to always be happy." He kissed the other man "Lay back, I want to see your face, your beautiful eyes watching me as I make love to you." 

Draco did as he was bid, smiling. Harry grabbed a pillow and placed it under his lover’s bottom getting the angle just right; he reached to kiss Draco's lips once again, rubbing his hard cock against the other man's. They both moaned and for a few moments they were lost in the feel of the hard velvety skin against hard velvety skin. 

"Stop, stop or I'll never make it." Draco cried. 

"How's this?" Harry asked as he leaned down to once again taste the nectar of Draco. 

"OOOHHHH HARRRRRY!" was the reply.

Harry again tasted the luscious cock; he held the base so Draco wouldn't come too soon. Once he had Draco writhing and mewling he stopped, removing his mouth from the hard member and blowing on the now wet skin, causing Draco to shiver. He then turned his attention to the luscious ass of the man he wanted to take to heaven. He caressed both cheeks, massaging them gently; he spread them to see the treasure hidden between. He cast a lubricating charm and stroked lightly the skin under the sac and before the wonder hole, again causing his lover to shiver. 

"Harry, please." Draco's voice was barely more than whisper, Harry smiled at him. 

"Soon, my love."

"Now, pleeeaaassseee."

Harry traced the puckered mouth with the index finger of his left hand, the lubricant seeping out. He then gently pushed the finger into the little mouth. He felt his own erection harden even more, which he thought couldn't happen. He had to hurry or he would come all over the bed instead of inside this man he had wanted for so long. Draco was so tight, and hot; Harry moaned. Harry worked his finger to prepare the other man. Soon, he added another and another, careful to brush the little bundle of nerves now and again. 

Harry rose to place the purple tip of his cock to the entrance "Are you sure, love? If I go any further I don't think I can stop, I don't think I can stop now." 

"Harry, please, I need you"

Harry gently pushed in, slowly, gently, not wanting to hurt the other man. Draco was having none of that; he pushed himself against Harry until he could feel the other’s sac against his ass. Harry was momentarily surprised, but no fool. He held the back of Draco's knees, getting the proper angle to hit Draco's happy button; and began a slow steady rhythm, his pace began to increase as did the force of each thrust. 

They were both nearly screaming at each thrust, their eyes locked. "I ca…ca…" Draco began as jism covered the chest of both men. Harry felt Draco's inner walls contract and could hold on no longer he emptied himself into the other man. They watched each other's eyes as they climaxed, the raw emotion there saying everything.

Harry leaned down to kiss Draco "I love you"

"I know, and I love you"

Harry lay down next to Draco, his softening cock sliding out of his lover. He cast a cleansing spell over both men and the bed. He took the smaller man into his arms. "You are mine, Little Dragon" he said softly to the other man, again looking deeply into his eyes. 

"Yes, yours, I always have been." Draco whispered and kissed the man he had so longed for. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Draco was the first to wake; he smiled as he looked down on the still sleeping Harry. 'How have I lived without this? No dream can compare with this, waking in his arms after making love, watching him sleep. Merlin, I love him.' The depth of emotion causing his eyes to burn, he leaned over and kissed the lips he dreamt of for so long. "I love you, Harry." 

"Love you, too" Harry smiled, his eyes still closed, pulling the blonde closer and deepening the kiss.  
After awhile, they pulled apart. "Come on, Harry we have to get dressed and go to breakfast. We have to tell everyone, I can't be without you now. Can we tell everyone, can you deal with everyone knowing about us? I want to scream it from the top of the world. I love Harry Potter and he loves me." 

"I think we have to. Now that I have you I'm not taking any chances, I want everyone to know that you are mine, only mine." He kissed the other man. 

"They are going to give us such a hard time."

"Yep, But we have each other, and that will get us through everything."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, let's get it over with."

The two men showered and dressed, minor distractions taken care of as they arose. They went to the kitchen hand in hand; they stood outside the door gathering the strength and courage to face their friends. Finally, they went through the door where they found every inhabitant of the house sitting around the table. Everyone looked up when they came through the door, and smiled.

Fred said "Well, good morning you two. As happy as…"

"We are that you have finally gotten over…"George continued.

"The crap and admitted to each other…"Ron picked up the train of thought.

"What we all have known for ages…" Hermione added.

"Would you please remember the silencing charm next time?" Ginny completed.

Too bad its morning, as the blush from the two men could have lit the entire house for quite some time.

fin


End file.
